Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in fastening systems adapted to be used in many applications, in particular large dehumidification systems, to permit the quick and easy release of access panels or the like.
Access panels on large dehumidification systems are required to be removed periodically for inspection and repair purposes. These panels must also seal against air leaks. Time and effort may be expended wastefully by having to remove access panels which are bolted or screwed to supporting or plenum walls of the system.